vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gone Girl
Gone Girl is the fifteenth episode of the Fifth Season and the hundred and fourth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary FLASHBACKS TO NADIA’S SEARCH FOR KATHERINE — While Nadia remembers her centuries-long search for her mother, , and come up with a desperate new plan to save ’s life. For the second time, and must turn to Liv for help. baits into a nasty confrontation, then takes off to seek revenge on Dr. Wes. Caroline and Tyler come to a new understanding. Finally, Bonnie learns of a terrifying secret that will threaten the lives of all her friends. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker Guest Cast *Ashlyn Jade Lopez as Young Nadia Trivia *According to imdb, Young Nadia will appear in this episode. *This episode marks the return of Elena and Nadia's death. *This episode will take place one or two days after No Exit. *Katherine taking over Elena's body has been discovered. Based on the promo pictures, it looks like everyone confronts Katherine as Elena. In the promo itself, Damon calls her plan brilliant. *In the promo, Katherine knows she's been found out and dares Elena's friends to kill her. *From the promo: Stefan knows they need to stab Katherine with the Traveler's Knife to get rid of Katherine and bring Elena back. But first, they must lure her to them, which won't be easy. *Damon doesn't seem to be going all ripper in a room full of vampires; this may be due to Damon biting Tyler as evidenced in one picture. Could biting Tyler, who is also a Hybrid, have cured Damon? * Bonnie and Jeremy enlist Liv Parker's help to locate Elena. *Based on a TV Guide interview, Damon may still be a Ripper in this episode and Caroline may help him find out more about the Ripper serum. *This is the last episode before another two-week break, due to the production break from the winter storm that hit Atlanta. There might be another after Episodes 16 and 17. *In another clip Caroline is telling Matt, Tyler, Bonnie & Jeremy that Katherine has been inhabiting Elena's body. She also says they are the worst friends ever for not noticing sooner. *Stefan stabs Katherine with the traveller's knife, giving Elena control of her body again. *Katherine is denied passage to the Other Side, and is pulled by unseen forces in to darkness in front of a terrified Bonnie. *Katherine injects herself with an enhanced ripper compound, turning Elena into a ripper. *Damon tortures and kills Wes. *Wes creates an enhanced ripper compound, from the werewolf venom he got from Nadia. Body Count *Wes Maxfield - killed by Damon Salvatore *Nadia Petrova - died from the hybrid bite of Tyler Lockwood *Katherine Pierce - stabbed with the Traveller Knife by Stefan Salvatore Continuity *Enzo is mentioned in this episode. He was last seen in No Exit. *Niklaus Mikaelson is mentioned several times in this episode. He was last seen in 500 Years of Solitude in TVD and Le Grand Guignol on TO. *According to a clip from the episode it has been weeks since Katherine took over Elena's body. Meaning there was a time jump of several weeks between The Devil Inside and No Exit. *Jeremy, Bonnie and Liv were last seen in Total Eclipse of the Heart. **We learn that Elena ( i.e. Katherine) picked out the dress Caroline wore to The Bitter Ball. *Nadia is the first vampire to die due to the werewolf bite in the series. *This is the first time in the series that Tyler is featured in the 15th episode of a season. It's also the first time since the second season that Tyler's character has not left town for an extended period, during the 13th and 14th episodes. *This is the third consecutive episode not to feature Elena Gilbert since her last appearance in The Devil Inside. **However, Elena might return in this episode based on the title for Episode Sixteen, While You Were Sleeping. *There will be another two-week break after this episode. *Carol Lockwood was mentioned by Katherine. She was killed by Klaus in'' O Come, All Ye Faithful. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * '' is the name of a 2012 novel by author Gillian Flynn which has been made into a due for release in 2014. *'' '' is also the name of a 1978 album by American singer . *"Gone Girl" is the title of a song by the following artists - Payton Rae, Mud Acres, Jennifer Delano, Jack Clement, Tompall Glasser, jack Jersey, Billy Joe Trio, The Brothers Glaser, The Pet Band, Maurice Davis, Hans Theessink, Erin Sax, Zachart Cale, Atrey, Golab & The Renegades, Tracstarz, David Ferguson and Boundry Road. These cover a variety of genres and styles. Quotes :Extended Promo :Nadia:'' If they know who you really are, they will come for you. :'Stefan: Katherine has been inhabiting Elena's body. :Katherine: They know. :Damon:'' ''She's brilliant. :Stefan: All we have to do is stab her with the traveller knife. :Caroline:'' ''We gotta get her to come to us, get her guard down. :Katherine: So which one of you is gonna get to kill the elusive Katherine Pierce? :'''Webclip 1# :Caroline: Katherine is a passenger in Elena, except it's worse because none of us seemed to notice. :Tyler: She was at my house, how did none of us figure it out? :Caroline: Because it's Katherine and she's smart and conniving and sneaky and we're the worst friends ever. :Jeremy: This makes no sense. she saved my life, she gave me CPR when Enzo tried to kill me, Katherine would never do that. :Bonnie: That's what made her so believable, she played Elena to a T, if she let you die, her cover was blown. :Caroline: I was sleeping three feet away from her, she picked out my bitter ball dress and I let her use my toothpaste. :Stefan: Yeah well, did she lure you into a hotel room to make out with you? :Webclip 2# :Damon: She is brilliant. :Stefan: We haven't noticed that Katherine has been inhabiting Elena's body for weeks and that's all you have to say? :Damon: Yep. :Stefan: And you realise that it was Katherine who broke up with you, it wasn't Elena. :Damon: Uh Huh :Stefan: Right, so your little murder spree with Enzo were you ah killed Aaron, you nearly killed Jeremy, you tried to kill Wes, but you got infected by that ripper virus, that was all you reacting to Katherine. :Damon: I'm trying to figure out why you decided to tell a starving, bloodthirsty vampire-feeding ripper that his nemesis is still walking around alive and well, while I'm stuck in this cell and can't do anything about it. :Stefan: I have it under control. :Damon: I'd love to hear this. : Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x15 Promo - Gone Girl HD|Short promo The Vampire Diaries 5x15 Extended Promo - Gone Girl HD|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x15 Webclip 1 - Gone Girl HD|Webclip I The Vampire Diaries 5x15 Webclip 2 - Gone Girl HD|Webclip II Pictures The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (7) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos 595 (5) slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (3) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (2) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (12) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (1) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (6) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode _15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (9)_595_slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode _15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (10)_595_slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode _15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (11)_595_slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode _15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (8)_595_slogo.jpg 5x15-is-this-cure.jpg tumblr_n1opfpXHE41qik2bvo1_500.gif gg1nadia.jpg gg2katherine.jpg gg3katherine.jpg gg4katherine.jpg gg5.jpg gg6damon.jpg gg7katherine.jpg gg8katherine.jpg gg9caroline.jpg gg10matt.jpg gg11tyler.jpg gg12carolinetylermatt.jpg gg13bonniejeremy.jpg gg14bonniejeremy.jpg gg15bonniejeremy.jpg gg16caroline.jpg gg17stefan.jpg gg18damon.jpg gg19damonstefan.jpg gg20stefan.jpg gg21damon.jpg gg22stefan.jpg gg23damon.jpg gg24stefan.jpg gg25damon.jpg Damon5x15.PNG 363453453.PNG References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters